When you feel down
by RainbowMystery
Summary: Just a Gruvia one-shot i wrote that i thought deserved to be separated from the rest. so here it is. Juvia isn't feeling well, staying home to get better and for once Gray notices her absence and misses it. When he tags along with Lucy who has been taking care of the sick bluentte, he ends up confessing somethings he thought he would never say aloud.
**OK so guys I'm not dead just so you know,**
 **i know no one cared but i still had to say it.**  
 **Anyway this is the Gruvia one-shot from Hold my hand that i thought deserved more love so here it is. I heavily believe that Lucy and juvia are great friends so don't hate one me for that.**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

On the hottest day of the year in magnolia, mages of all kinds are located at the Fairy tail guild to cool down and have fun. Well most of them anyway.

"Where is she?" Says a rather confused looking ink haired ice mage when he looks around the guild looking for someone in particular that seems to be missing. He sees nothing but idiot dragon wannabe's fighting and drunks drinking.

"She hasn't been here for two days, did something happen?"

Deciding asking someone intelligent was the best way to get answers he preceded to the bar but not before throwing off his shirt like a badass (because it was too damn hot for this), but with anyone to gush about it the action seemed almost meaningless.  
Walking up to the bar he see's three familiar faces in a discussion and decides that they are the best option.

As he makes it there he sees the familiar blonde stellar mage start to get up with a basket and is preparing to leave, while the other two silver haired sisters start to bid her well.  
It's now or never

"Hey Mira, Lucy, Lissanna have you seen Juvia today or yesterday she hasn't been to the guild?" he says genuinely concerned

The look he gets is enough to tell him something indeed happen, the unspoken truth only lasts a mear two seconds then is quickly put away.

"Juvia has been feeling under the weather recently and hasn't been well enough to come in the guild" Mira states sadly

"Ya, from what Lucy tells me she has some sort of food poisoning or Lucy believes it has something to do with the heat and her water body which makes sense because water evaporates right? Personally we think it's both" Lissanna adds in

The boy just stood there dumbstruck by the news.

"Why you so worried Gray? You never seemed concerned before hmm?" Mira teases wiggling her eyebrows suggestively

Truth is told he has somehow warmed up to Juvia's habit of following him and enjoys that someone sees his habit as something amazing not just a stupid problem. And if he was honest with himself he would realize she also has wormed her way into his stone cold frozen heart without either of them knowing.  
With her always there for him, even when he doesn't want her to be, and always looking out for his well being even though he is probably the biggest jerk to her struck a cord with him. But now that she is in need he doesn't find out until the day second day after? That is what he is so guilty about

Looking around between the four of them he looks pleadingly for someone to save him from this misery  
luckily his wonderful blonde little sister figure saves him with a smirk of her own that only lasted a second before a natural smile eased its way upon her face.

"Actually Gray I was just about to leave to see her now if you want to tag along?" She says smiling encouraging him to come, which he damn right will cause he wants to be a better person somehow, for some reason.

"Ok, ya thanks I would love to" he says with a thankful smile. While Mira looks upset Lissanna looks like she's about to take over the ship which kinda scares him in a way.

After saying goodbye to everyone in the guild (a habit which Lucy always does) he follows her down to fairy hills. Realising what might happen he staggers and forces himself to stop.

"LUCY I CANT GO I THERE" He yells starting to walk backwards. But her pulling him with her and smirking is not something he was prepared for.

"I have my ways, now come," she said while hauling his ass into the lobby.

Just as he suspected Erza was there, guarding the place with a sword ready in hand.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" she yells overdramatically

"He's here to see Juvia, I brought him along because I thought it could cheer her up" Lucy says straightforwardly pretending to be sad and hopeful.

That caught Erza off guard but got her thinking and that was enough reason to let him in.

"Fine, compelling argument BUT only this once." She says stopping off to get more cake

"See I told you Mr. Negative" Lucy says sticking her tongue out while leading him to the room

At this point he thinks this woman is two things, one being a crazy madwoman and the second a genius god that should not be reckoned with.  
When they reach a blue door he knows it obviously Juvia's. Giving him a look (which he doesn't understand why) she knocks on the door before entering, him following in close behind.

"Hey Juvia how are you feeling?" she calls out into the vast blue room.

Looking around he understood what the look earlier was for; it was to prepare him for madwoman central. THE WHOLE ROOM WAS DECORATED WITH HIM, and to be honest he's torn between crept out and flattered. Him literally everywhere in different fashions of course dolls, poster, wallpaper, body pillows….

Ignoring the design of the room he looked towards the person he was here to see and what he saw almost killed him. There lying on the bright blue bed was Juvia, deathly pale and looking physically drained. When said girl saw the blonde mage her eyes immediately lit up with excitement as if asking for something interesting to be told.

"Lucy-san you're here a little late" Juvia tries to tease. It seemed that she was unaware of the male in the room, which hurt his already stricken ego. He also noticed that the blue haired beauty didn't call her friend 'love rival' as she has countless times before.

"Sorry Juvia I ran into someone and they wanted to tag along, I think you'll like it" Lucy says smirking

"Oh who is it?" The blunette asked trying to look around but deciding the work was not worth it

"Wellllll if he were to walk around the corner you would see, instead he is being a little creepy piece of-" Lucy was cut off by him running around the corner where he was situated and came face to face with the pale delicate, fragile figure.

Seeing who it is Juvia looked shocked, jaw dropped even then looked over to her friend who was just winking and putting the basket on the nearby table.

"Hi" he says nervously

"Hi " she says back

"Well I'm just going to leave this here, I will be back in a bit. I think you two need your privacy " She says still smirking while swiftly closing the door leaving the two alone.

They just stayed there silent for a little bit looking at each other trying to find the right words that never seemed right.

"H-Hi Gray-sama how are you today?" she said politely, her voice scratchy and quiet.

"Me? How are you? You're the one sick Juvia!" He said a little louder then intended  
seeing her flinch he knew he already messed up

"Sorry it's just, when I need help you're always there for me but when you need the help I'm always the last to know, it just doesn't feel right." He confessed taking her boiling hands into his own in attempt to cool her down.

"Well that's because Juvia doesn't want to worry Gray-sama with her silly problems" she says plainly taking her hand back for some reason that he cant understand.

"Why? We're namaka we share our problems with each other to get help" he stated confused as to why she was acting strangely all of the sudden. He reaches for her hand but she pulls it away again

"Why do you care all of a sudden, this has happened before and you didn't care so why now?" she said challenging him to say anything, anything at all.

" I-…" he's at a loss for words, debating between yelling something out that he doesn't want to say or trying to calm her down. He chooses the later

"No don't I know you don't care about me the way I care about you, that's fine but I deserve to be acknowledged everyday not just when you want to see me" she says strongly staring at him in the eye.  
"Now tell Juvia Gray, why are you here?" she asks again once she's calmed down.

All he did was stare back at her stunned by her outburst deciding to choose his words wisely.

" I came because I heard you were sick and I was worried about you, you haven't came to the guild in two whole days of course I would jump on the opportunity to see how you are doing. I'm sorry I didn't know I was such a jerk to you, I'm sorry I never knew when you were gone, I'm sorry that I am a selfish cold bastard. I am so sorry Juvia I never meant to I hope you know that. I love you too much to do that," he says as sincerely as he could, looking into her blue eyes meaning every word he just conjured up.

She was left speechless once again for the third time this evening and not because of her poor health.

"Y-You l-love Juvia?" She says back astonished almost unable to speak properly

"Ha ya it um took a while to realize but yes I love you Juvia, I love your smile, I love your eyes that seem to sparkle even though that sounds stupid and I love being with you" He says turning his face away slightly, hoping she doesn't notice the blush on his face.

He expects more then a giggle but that's what he got, a giggle coming from the now sitting up girl.

"Gray-sama is adorable when he blushes" she giggles some more before going into a coughing fit

"Oh shit umm here water yes water helps right?" he panics handing the girl water thinking what else he could do. He hold his hand to her forehead and realises her whole body is almost boiling

"whoa its like your boiling water" he says. She looks at him with such a disproving look until he realizes what he just said  
"OK I get it now but still that's not good" he says smugly, like he said something smart. Which he didn't  
He sees her falling asleep so he climbs into the bed and hugs her close, she squeaks and he smirks.

"Is it ok to hold your hand now?" He says hopefully  
she nods and that's all the reasoning he needs to fall asleep with her.  
Lets just say Lucy took a lot of photos when she returned.

That night  
A blonde entered an ocean blue room with medical supplies, smirking to herself when she spots the person of her attention.

"Did it work?" the blonde asks taking out certain potions.

"Yup" the blunette smirks. They smirk at each other

"You know you didn't actually have to get sick right?" Lucy asks as a matter of factly

"Yes but its more fun this was Lucy-san, but both ideas were genius, Juvia thanks you" Juvia says with a grateful smile.

"Anything for a friend" The blonde says back attending to her medical care before she gets worse.

The things Lucy is willing to do for her best friend

* * *

 **Hope you liked it**  
 **If not too bad there are other fan fictions out there**

 **Rainbow Mystery~**  
 **Remember,**  
 **Life is not a fairytale, if you loose your shoe at midnight, your drunk**


End file.
